21st century
The following is a timeline of events during the 21st century (2000-2099): Terra: 2015: * Global Terran population reaches 7.3 billion; 2017: * Stem cell research and application starts to gain more mainstream use; * Scientists achieve a feat by causing gas to turn to solid. This is one major strategy to deal with increased CO2 emissions in the atmosphere and combat climate change on the long run; * WET-tech (Wireless Energy Transfer technology) slowly becomes possible due to several research papers and tests; 2018: * Launch of the SENTINEL satellite around the Sun to hunt for previously unaccounted and uncatalogued asteroids in order to defend the Earth from being hit by one of them in the future. The SENTINEL satellite is the prototype project for a continual defense program of the same name that will evolve from it; 2019: * Im-Pro-Visis contact lenses show up on store shelves. Prototype eye-controlled technology becomes commercially available; * CRISPR/Cas9 & CRISPR/Cpf1 gain widespread attention and are approved for use in gene-editing of single individuals; 2020: * Global Terran population reaches 7.7 billion; * The Corona virus emerges in central China; * 30 000 drones are patrolling the skies of USA; * Completion of the Fehmarn Belt Fixed Link between Germany and Denmark; * An unmanned mission to Luna is conducted, spearheaded by China. This event reinvigorates the hunger and lust for space exploration and a new frenemy space race begins between USA, Russia, China, and not long after that, also India and Iran. New projects dealing with space are proposed and developed, as well as old ones being revived and revamped with current standards of science and technology; * China's first space station is complete; 2021: * The global number of internet users reaches 5 billion; * People become able to be fluent in every language. With DARPA and Google racing to perfect instant translation, it won't be long until your cellphone speaks Swahili on your behalf; 2022: * Germany phases out nuclear energy; * Software now can predict traffic jams before they occur. Using archived data, roadside sensors, and GPS, IBM has come up with a modeling program that anticipates bumper-to-bumper congestion a full hour before it begins. This technology was the first step in a long walk of eliminating traffic jams, as well as traffic and roadside accidents by the mid-century; * Electric cars are roaming most highways on the west coast of the USA, due to the 1350-mile stretch of Interstate 5 spanning Washington, Oregon, and California is all lined with fast-charging stations; * Nanoparticles makes chemotherapy far more effective. By delivering tiny doses of cisplatin and docetaxel right to cancerous cells, the mini messengers significantly reduce the pain and side effects of treatments of the day; 2023: * MARPOST, the first Russian manned orbital mission to Mars (first manned mission to Mars - period), is a success, and parks the station with 6 humans in orbit around Mars; * Project Breakthrough Starshot is completed and launched to visit Proxima Centauri. Expected travel time to last for 115 years. Unmanned and guided by A.I. with a life cycle of 150 years; * Girona, Catalunya, Spain: Ferran Cardona is born; 2024: * Starlink project is successfully completed. The project is a new worldwide satellite broadband network created by SpaceX. It consists of more than 4,400 cross-linked satellites in the "smallsat" class (weighing just a hundred or so kilograms each), orbiting at an altitude of 1,100 km (680 mi). This is quadruple the number of active satellites that were operational a decade earlier, which is made possible because they are mass-produced at much lower cost per unit of capability than existing satellites; * First permanent manned mission to Luna, after 55 years break. The first win of the USA for the new space race. Performed and accomplished by a joint effort of Moonloft Inc. and Blue Origins. A total of 7 humans step on the surface this time, and then they return to their habitation complex with supplies lasting a total of 3 years. Subsequent launches by Moonloft Inc. and Blue Origins guarantee the permanent manned mission of those 7 people later expanding the roster of the permanent residents there; * The pioneering step of the Phase 1 one-way manned mission to Mars conducted by MarsOne organization is conducted. A crew of 6 are the first humans to step on the surface of this world. The mission costs $6.5 billion and is carried out by launching a total of 18 Falcon heavy rockets by SpaceX. Global Mars population: 6 (ground) + 6 (orbit); * AquaKivalina project commences (a project to cover the Kivalina settlement and able it to exist underwater as the ice sheets continue to melt from the Arctic regions); 2025: * Global Terran population: 8.1 billion; * Norway bans new sales of gas-powered cars, giving preference to electric cars; * Small modular nuclear reactors gain widespread adoption; * The Mars Analog Research Station Program (MARS) Program locks in orbit around Mars and launches pods carrying the modular blocks to build habitats on the surface as well as two rovers; * The Abu Dhabi's Masdar City is fully built; * The first test flight of the Skylon spaceplane takes place; * The first manned flights from Vostochny Cosmodrome for Russia; * The Great Green Wall of Africa project is completed. The leaders of Senegal, Mauritania, Mali, Burkina Faso, Niger, Nigeria, Chad, Sudan, Eritrea, Ethiopia, and Djibouti banded together on an unprecedented endeavor to stave off impending catastrophe. Now complete, Africa’s Green Wall is a manmade forest of drought-resistant trees (principally acacia) stretching across the entire continent, barring the expansion of the Sahara desert; * Robotic, mind-controlled prosthetic limbs become widely available; * Drone usage in agriculture is adopted globally; 2026: * China's GDP overtakes the U.S. for the first time; * First 3D Fast Bus, the Land Airbus, is tested on Chinese roads; * The European Union's experimental, International Thermonuclear Experimental Reactor (ITER Project) is activated for the first time; * Near-infrared goggles help surgeons view cancer cells and see tumors as small as 1mm; * Project Longshot is launched towards Kentauros. Journey projected to last about a 100 years. It is unmanned, maintained by advanced A.I. and its energy needs are met by our sun and the solar energy coming from the triple stars in route to the destination as the craft swings closer and closer; * A specific blood test detecting any virus individual humans have had is now in widespread use; * The first mission of the ITS (Interplanetary Transport System) project by SpaceX is a success, a crew of 6 arrive on Mars. Global Mars population: 12 (ground) + 6 (orbit); * Domed megahabitats start to be built on existing (and later also artificially constructed) islands in the Maldives (part of the AquaMaldivia project), attempting to save the nation as part underwater or fully underwater nation under domed protection. Tourism skyrockets as the setup creates unique experiences for tourists, as well as potential for new technologies and thus jobs to open up; 2027: * The BRIICKAS ('B'razil, 'R'ussian Federation, 'I'ndia, 'I'ran, 'C'hina, South 'K'orea, 'A'rgentina & 'S'ingapore) Group expanded BRICS politico-economic body overtake the G7 nations; * The Mars 2-4-2 project is carried out & finished successfully. Global Mars population: 18 (ground) + 8 (orbit); * Smart kitchens that turn cooking into an interactive experience enter the marketplace; * The first synthetic human genome is completed; * Bio-engineered skin grafts replicates real skin becomes widely available; 2028: * New gene therapy becomes available to the public dealing with prolonged lifespan/extended longevity, though it's a bit pricey and not everyone can afford it yet, but very shortly it becomes a highly requested service nonetheless; * Life expectancy explodes dramatically through gene modification; * Scientists successfully manipulate photosynthesis to increase crop yields by up to 1%; * Driverless cars begin having significant impact on profits for auto insurance companies; * Asia becomes the center of air travel; * Hypersonic missiles are in military use; * Resurrection of several extinct species has been achieved; * Hepatitis C is finally eradicated; 2029: * Finland bans coal for energy use; * Project Dragonfly is launched. Dragonfly 1 has a mission to study Ran's planets and debris disk. It is unmanned and equipped with high-grade A.I. Travel time is estimated to last 220 years; * The hypothetical design once known as "Conceptual Space Vehicle Architecture for Human Exploration of Mars, with Artificial Gravity and Mini-Magnetosphere Crew Radiation Shield" - now a design-turned-project, a.k.a. the CoSpaVAr-HExMa ArGraM-Mag-CRaSh, or Spavar Crash Project for super-short, is finally completed and brings to Mars a crew of 10. Global Martian population: 27; * First realistic A.G.I is developed. A group of robotics and synthelligence experts in a lab in Geneva manage to produce something that passes the Turing test with flying colors; * Carbon-breathing and carbon-sucking batteries are made for the first time, having positive impact on battery/energy issues with some devices and at the same time a positive ecological impact; * The first immortal mouse, named Neomaus, is created in a lab in Denmark; 2030: * Global Terran population: 8.4 billion; * Desalination has exploded in use; * Aquaculture provides the nearly two thirds of the world's seafood; * Germany outlaws combustion fuel cars, permitting only sales of electric cars going forward; * Orbital space junk is becoming a major problem for space flight; * Flying cars hit the road, and the air; * Surgeons now reroute some set of nerves to enable a portion of the paralyzed populations to be able to use their hands; * Tiny robots remove carbon dioxide from oceans to reduce the impact of climate change; * Type 2 diabetes symptoms can be reversed with injection of the protein FGF1; * Deafness solved by triggering sensory receptor regrowth in the Atoh1 gene; * 4D Printing Technology enters the mainstream. 4D printing allows 3D printed objects to transform and change their shape over time; * Mars Base Camp mission is wrapped with success. A crew of 7 are brought to Mars (mission launched at 2028). Global Martian population: 46; * Project Starlight is launched towards Sirius. Estimated arrival date is set at 122 years. Unmanned and supported by an advanced A.I. system; * An interstellar message arrives at Luyten's Star; * With the new winter making a show in 2030, a new "Mini Ice Age" begins to take shape that lasts between 2030 to about 2036; * Kenya's "Konza City" is fully built; 2031: * Robot butlers become commonplace in most upper middle class (and higher) households; * Stem cell pharmacies are commonplace; * Artificial blood is mass-produced for transfusions; * Nuclear batteries - formed by encasing radioactive material within artificially constructed diamonds converting radiation into electricity; * With some minor delays, South Africa's "Jasper project" is fully built; 2032: * The Boeing Affordable Mission (BAM) to Mars conducted first in 2030. A crew of 12 arrive on Mars. Global Martian population: 59; * Electronic paper sees widespread use; * Artificial (Wireless) telepathic communication becomes possible with the help of brain implants with the computational power of super-computers; 2033: * Project Starwisp is launched with mission to visit Tau Ceti. The travel time is estimated to take 125 years; * The Deep Space Transport (DST) brings 15 people to Mars. Total Martian population: 74; * Mars-sized planet is discovered by Edward Willhem orbiting near the Oort Cloud. As the last large body of the Solar system, it is therefore adequately named 'Edge'. This also bears symbolism later on when humans bring colonies on the planet and use it as a drive-off point for interstellar travels, especially the nearby solar systems; * Guiana becomes an independent and sovereign country; * Perovskite and other organic solar cells near 100% efficiency; 2034: * Australia has fully decarbonised its electricity supply; * Switzerland phases out nuclear energy; * The Willhem's Edge probe is launched in space to rendezvous with the planet Edge's trajectory and study it. Events of "On The Edge Of Tomorrow" unfold; * The Iris virus is released into the public. The events of Blindspot unfold; 2035: * Global Terran population: 8.7 billion; * The MARPOST crew of 6 retire to the Martian surface. Global Mars population: 80; * Scientists develop cure for HIV through genome editing to cut the HIV genome out of DNA; * India joined with Iran (and a few central Asia countries) decide to step up the game with the new space race - Project Harvest begins: First terraforming attempts on Venus commence. The first of many such missions of its type to terraform the palnet. Nanomachines stuck in orbiter craft with huge solar sails block sunlight cooling layers of the atmosphere, and the floating nanomachines extract and compress carbon dioxide gas and collect it in great quantities over a "mothership" of sorts, that carries it then to Mars. When enough of the nanomachines accumulate on both of the poles, the plan is for them to release the gas unanimously; * The advent of the unhackable internet. Or well, unhackable by humans; 2036: * Bionic eyes with high resolution are commercially available; * The final collapse of the European Union. It fractures into smaller factions, due to long term political instability and bad policy & decision making, as well as the uptick of heavy migrations from less-developed regions, including the chaos caused by the Iris virus; 2037: * SpaceX completes another mission to Mars bringing a crew of 18. Global Mars population: 99; * New train technology travels 3x faster than airplanes; * Power and telephone lines are dismantled across developed countries due to wireless communications and energy transfer technologies; 2038: * The world's first trillionaire emerges - ______; * Deafness, at any stage, is cured; * Genomes of all discovered reptilian species sequenced; * NASA sends an autonomous submarine to explore Titan's oceans; * Anton Yelchin Zagor is born - parental mixture of czecho-russian heritage, and now the first true Martian (the first naturally born human baby on Mars). And the 100th Martian to date; * The Drone Wars officially start; 2039: * India officially joins the USA, Russia and China, by becoming the 4th recognized world superpower by the UN; * Memory recording and replay becomes possible; * First forms of self-cleaning clothing lines hit market; 2040: * Global Terran population: 8.9 billion; * Tobacco is largely eradicated due to farm land increasingly reserved for food production; * A new generation of hi-tech supercarriers are in use; * First manned mission to Venus examining the Nanobot Mothership and setting up necessary infrastructure for the later arrival of the floating habitats. Project developed and launched by joint effort of India, Iran & Israel. A crew of 35 arrive in orbit; 2041: * Annual deaths from cardiovascular disease have reached negligible levels in the U.S; * Sumitomo Forestry Co. will build the world's tallest wooden high-rise—70 stories, 350 meters, comprised of 90% wood, and to be called the W350; 2042: * Phone numbers become extinct, replaced by various text and voice messaging services; * Another batch of 30 colonists arrive on Mars. Global Martian population: 132; * Bangkok is now surrounded by massive flood walls; 2043: * The use of gyrotron microwave arrays to beam lightweight rocketry in space significantly reduces the cost of space access; * Energy self-sufficient home ecosystems emerge for the median households; 2044: * Genomes of all discovered plants is finally sequenced; * Russia exhausts the vast majority of its oil deposits; * The first NFR (Nuclear Fusion Reactor) is constructed on Luna; * First line of commercially viable self-repairing habitats enter mainstream; 2045: * Global Terran population: 9.1 billion; * AI entities given the right to vote; * Sweden becomes 'carbon neutral' through 85% carbon cuts at home; * Vertical farms now feed densely populated city centers with added environmental benefits of producing energy, purifying water, cleaning air; * 'Brainprints' joins fingerprints as the top measures of security; * MarsOne announce their preparations for 2nd stage of the Phase 1 of Mars colonization, new propulsion technologies, and better living conditions on their 2nd generation spacecraft. A crew of 65 people end up taking on the mission. Global Martian population: 209; * The first of many Mini-Mag Orion missions is complete. It brings 25 people and 105 tones of cargo to Mars. Total Martian population: 234; * Tokyo and Nagoya maglev is fully built; * Second manned mission to Venus, setting up the infrastructure for the large sun-blocker mirrors set to arrive in Venusian orbit later on. A crew of 40 arrive in orbit to arrange this. Global Venusian population: 75; * First manned mission to Ceres, conducted by Mexico with joint efforts of other central american nations. A crew of 25 arrive in orbit to study the planetoid; 2046: * AI entities gain an AI representative in government; * Outdoor static advertising is largely replaced with dynamic advertising; * Plastic and other types of hazardous byproducts and trash are converted into building materials for artificial islands that will dot the Atlantic and Pacific waters; 2047: * Genomes of all discovered insect species sequenced; * Genetic manipulation of the bone gene osteocrin creates individuals with larger neocortex and enhanced cognitive capabilities. The birth of the first ancestors of the Enhanced terrans; * A batch of 35 colonists arrive on Mars. Global Martian population: 272; * Particular set of Information/skills can be downloaded into the mind instantly (Matrix-style); * Ferran Cardona develops the Iota Drive, a revolutionary super-Ion propulsion system; 2048: * New generations born this year will lack any semblance of morbid obesity, as by now it is eradicated; * Last forms of plastic-based products are eliminated from the global market via push by the global ecological organizations; 2049: * Artificial intelligence entities outnumber human beings; 2050: * Global Terran population: 9.2 billion; * 6.3 billion people will live in cities; * Nearly half of the Amazon rainforest has been deforested; * Smaller, safer, hi-tech automobiles become widely used; * Toyota stops selling gasoline cars; * Coffee becomes a luxury due to climate change and the loss of suitable farming land; * The events of "Digital Frankenstein" start to unfold. The creation of a digital ecosystem environment for the AGIs results in the emergence of thonophages, anomalous AGIs that cannibalize other AGIs and adopt some traits, while assimilating or remodeling others; and ignore everything else in their environment; * China's "South-to-North Water Transfer Project" is fully built; 2051: * April, 2051 - An interstellar radio message arrives at Gliese 777; * Carbon sequestration (via injecting CO2 into basaltic rock for permanent storage), achieves great success; 2052: * First human consciousness footprint is measured and then archived online in a memory bank. The events of "Heartbytes" start to unfold; * Chérifa Zidane becomes Lady Blue. Main events of "Death Wears Blue" start to transpire; 2053: * First Global Voting operation, held by the UN, is made on some issues; 2054: * Global reserves of Coal is fully mined and depleted; * A.G.I.s (Artificial General Intelligence entities) attain legal status as persons; * The Singularity occurs. Main events of "Singularity" transpire; 2055: * Global Terran population: 9.2 billion; * Asteroid mining has now evolved into a huge industry, with major firms competing in the business; * The first floating platform town is dragged to Venus via laser propulsion and is set up in the upper stratosphere of the planet. Global Venusian population: 325; * First manned mission to Mercury via suspended animation technology by Volta Black. The craft carries 30 people aboard; * A radio telescope is built on the Moon; * A revised Project Orion developing over the years has finally ended and is launched. It's goal: A manned mission to Ceres and the wider Asteroid Belt carrying 155 people aboard. Total Ceres population: 180; 2056: * Armageddon happens. Main events of "Armageddon: Day of Reckoning" transpire; * Week 1 (After Armageddon): Five megatons of black carbon enter the atmosphere. Black carbon absorbs heat from the sun before it can reach Terra; * "Week 2 (After Armageddon): Terra becomes too dark as black carbon blocks light from reaching the planet surface. Chemical reactions in the atmosphere eat away Terra’s Ozone layer. Ultraviolet radiation is now 80-120% more intense than before the war; 2057: * Month 2 (After Armageddon): Terra cools down: The average surface temperature reaches - 25 Celsius; Terra’s falling temperature reduces the amount of rain the planet receives; Plants stop growing and their DNA begins to destabilize; Artificial farms above and below ground are made to stockpile and reproduce enough food and resources for the coming strife; Most major population centers are less affected than smaller cities and towns, or even villages; * Four groups of human-looking beings emerge from the chaos to claim to be long-lost descendants of the antediluvian civilizations like Atlantis and Lemuria. The Apocalypse is unraveling. Main events of "Apocalypse: Age of Revelation" transpire; * Aircraft spraying calcite aerosol as form of geoengineering the skies to help the ozone layer are underway; 2058: * Year 2 (After Armageddon): Without plants, almost 2 billion people run out of food and starve to death. Most areas are now extremely cold and inhospitable; * Ragnarok occurs. Main events of "Ragnarok: Dawn of Retribution" transpire; * Major functional cities at this time include: Washington DC, Denver, Boston, Sacramento, Austin, Wellington, Canberra, Montreal, Quebec, Tijuana, Buenos Aires, Moscow, Volgograd, Vladivostok, Lagos, Accra, Cairo, Kuwait City, Most of Israel, and about 80% of the European major cities; 2059: * Rapture happens. Main events of "The Final Crusade: Rapture" transpire; * Global reserves of Tantalum are fully mined and depleted; * After nearly 3 years of calcite aerosol geoengineering the skies this has cooled the planet enough and started repairing the ozone layer; 2060: * Global Terran population: 7.3 billion; * Scientists develop safe method for ectogenesis; * Tribulation happens. Main events of "The Final Crusade: Tribulation" transpire; 2061: * Year 5 (After Armageddon): The Ozone layer is now 25% thinner than it used to be before the war. Cases of skin cancer (even new, uncatalogued forms) are on the rise among the remaining survivors; * Halley's Comet returns; 2063: * The Second Coming happens. Main events of "The Final Crusade: Second Coming" transpire; 2065: * Global Terran population: 7.3 billion; * Wavetop and Undersea cities and arcologies start to emerge more and more; 2066: * Year 10 (After Armageddon): The Ozone layer is slowly recovering and is now only 8% thinner; * The formation of 'Codex' happens, by the Remnants' leader - Francis Bogetta; 2067: * The first generation of small-scale, unmanned, antimatter-powered spacecraft is emerging; 2068: * Improved lifestyles and training techniques – including the use of VR for mental enhancement – saw many world athletics records continue to fall during the last few decades. At the 2068 Olympics, a major landmark is passed when a black male athlete completes the 100 meter sprint in less than nine seconds. However, these records will soon be hitting a barrier as it becomes physically impossible for humans to run any faster without biotechnological aids. Indeed, a new breed of "super athlete" has emerged, as the authorities have legalized certain implants, drugs and muscle-enhancing devices. This has resulted in a splitting of the games into three separate events – a "classic" group for natural, unenhanced athletes; Paralympics for those with disabilities; and a third "cyber" category for those with biotechnology enhancements. The Paralympics will eventually disappear altogether as literally all physical disabilities are overcome; 2069: * Global reserves of Oil is fully mined and depleted; * In an effort to bolster the notion of normality, and to secure backup populations in case a new disaster of global proportions occurs, the project Apollo Centauri 1 is launched by Volta Black. It borrowed the concept from a cancelled and unfunded concept for a mission to Alpha Centauri by NASA designers, and it launches on the 100th anniversary of the Apollo 11 mission. It is maintained by cutting-edge A.G.I. of the time, based on blueprints promoted by the Codex. The travel time to the system is expected to last 132 years; 2070: * Global Terran population: 7.4 billion; * Islam is the world's dominant religion; * Fusion power is widespread; * Fully automated homes enter commercial use; * Space: Between Terra & Mars: Fahrad Yusuf Killian is born. He is born aboard the MarsOne 2nd Generation spacecraft on their way towards Mars. He is the first human born on no planet-zone, but in outer space, making him the first international and interplanetary human being. Terrans will not start birthing on space stations or other spacecraft in any popular trends until the 23rd century; 2071: * Meridian, an artificial island, is built in the South Atlantic ocean. Immediately after production ended, the island declared itself an independent and sovereign micronation, with plans for territorial extensions in surrounding ocean waters, though not in a way that infringes other countries' territorial integrity or their economic zones; 2072: * First forays into picotechnology deliver some promises for the first time; 2073: * Project Daedalus is finally launched by joint effort of Volta Black, SpaceX & Blue Origins, a century after its original conception, with many revisions in the integral components and propulsion, including the infrastructure to carry 30 humans aboard. It heads towards Proxima with schedule to enter that solar system in 45 years; 2074: * The first space elevator is becoming operational; 2075: * Global Terran population: 7.5 billion; * Four similar projects as the first floating platform town on Venus are launched. A joint effort by China, India, Iran, Indonesia and Oceania. They form a lilypad flower connections between themselves and given they are the size of small cities, together they form a Venusian 'county' or 'municipality'. The city is called Lilypad Vene. Global Venusian population: 776; * By 2078, the population, infrastructure and self-sufficiency have all grown to such an extent that Mars is considering declaring independence. Water, food and energy supplies are being handled by increasingly heavy use of robotics and general automation. Originally intended for scientists and other researchers, these stations are now experiencing a steady influx of regular citizens, keen to escape Earth and begin a new life on the Red Planet. 2076: * Year 20 (After Armageddon): Terra begins to warm up again but its still colder than it was before the war. Plants begin to grow again but at a much slower rate (5 years count as one growth season); 2077: * Volta Black in conjunction with Bigelow Space and Blue Origins create the necessary infrastructure for the launch of Project Icarus, after 68 years of its original conception. Its target is Barnard's Star with a scheduled arrival of 35 humans on board within 60 years travel time; * India, China, and some surrounding countries send a batch of 500 colonists to Venus. Global Venusian population: 1297; 2078: * The first deep-dive suspended animation mission to colonize Callisto is launched by Volta Black, called Callistoria 1. The craft integrity and the crew life support system maintenance is A.G.I.-based. They arrive at their destination in just short of 10 months total travel time, thanks to the latest iteration of the Iota Drive. Global Callisto population: 300; 2079: * Midway Point, Tasmania: Douglas Goncalves Pinto is born; 2080: * Global Terran population: 7.5 billion; * Some humans are becoming more non-biological than biological; * A large International batch of colonists is sent to Mars by a Meridian lottery organized by Volta Black. A crew of 2200 arrive in orbit. Total Martian population: 3832; * Mars: Cydon Complex: Chérifa Zidane officially becomes part of the Luminaire group, a small secret society of carefully chosen and/or groomed individuals, hellbent on destroying the Cabal, and it's faux Illuminati puppets, abiding by the principles of the first Illuminati of 1700s; 2081: * The events of "Eyesurfers" start to unfold; 2082: * Rama Space sends a large batch of 2700 cryonic Indian and Iranian colonists that arrive on Venus. Global Venusian population: 4474; * Roskosmos sends a large Russian Federation batch of 2000 cryonic colonists that arrive on Mars. Total Martian population: 5748; 2083: * First manned mission to colonize Titan is underway, conducted by Volta Black. Crew of 1200 cryogenic humans lock into orbit. Total Titan population: 1200; * Global Terra population lose more than 1 billion individuals to a mysterious virus originating from the melting ice sheets of the Siberian region of Russia. The territory of Eurasia suffers the most casualties. Global Terra population: 6.4 billion; 2084: * Androids are widespread in law enforcement; * Chérifa Zidane manages to infiltrate a branch of the Cabal that has started spreading roots to Mars via the first colonists. This prompts her son to become a favored student of the Cabal in times ahead; * A Euroasian batch of 1500 humans are sent to Venus by Volta Black, all of them fleeing areas heavily hit by the Siberian Neurovirus. Total Venusian population: 5974; * Another Eurasian batch of 1000 humans are sent to Mars by Volta Black, also all of them fleeing the areas affected most by the Siberian Neurovirus. Total Martian population: 6807; 2085: * Global Terra population: 6.4 billion; * Global reserves of Aluminium is fully mined and depleted; * Cydon City is finally and officially established in Cydonia region on Mars. Soon after, most of the other nearer settlements start to slowly migrate into the town's borders. Total Cydon population: 2512; 2086: * Year 30 (After Armageddon): Terra now receives more rain than it did 15 years ago; Plant growth begins to stabilize but it is still very slow; 2087: * The crews of Daedalus and Icarus wake up from cryogenic sleep only to discover themselves stranded in orbit around Exocoeton together with the A.I.-hosted craft of Longshot, Breakthrough Starshot, Dragonfly, Apollo Centauri, Starwisp and Starlight. For more information, refer to the page for the Apollo Centauri translocation anomaly; 2088: * Terra: Indonesia sends a batch of 2000 colonists to Venus. Total Venusian population: 7989; 2089: * Terra: India & Indonesia send another, joint batch of 2500 colonists to Venus. Total Venusian population: 10 747; 2090: * Total Terra population: 6.4 billion; * Classical Religion is fading from European culture, replaced with neobuddhism, sikhism, symbolic paganism, agnosticism, atheism and kadmonism as the most widespread belief systems and philosophies; 2092: * West Antarctica is among the fastest developing regions in the world; 2095: * Total Terra population: 6.4 billion; * Global fertility has stabilized at below 2.0 children per woman; * Mars finally declares independence from Terra; * Hurricane defense fields are operational in the USA; 2098: Terra receives a mysterious signal coming from Exocoeton. At first thought to be alien in origin they soon realize its a coded message by the crews of the Daedalus and Icarus,as a result of the Apollo Centauri translocation anomaly. They are instructed to keep off researching and visiting certain targets in space and a list of ones that are available, including the current mission of said craft heading towards Epsilon Indi; 2099: Terra: The last tree-cutting private business officially closes, and control over, maintenance, and reforestation is strictly controlled and regulated by government entities, in accordance with a few international accords, and the oversight of a vast ecological council body of each signatory nation of the accords. Materials of of processed wood are very expensive and mostly reserved for the higher tiers of society; Category:Timetables Category:Timelines Category:History Category:Future History